The Quarter Quell- In a Different Way
by LoonyLoopyLuna6
Summary: Lily is a fifteen year old Victor who gets thrown into the Quarter Quell. What will happen? Who will live? Sorry, I suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I have no time for silly introductions. All knew need to know is that I am from District 4 and I won my Hunger Games the year before Katniss and Peeta in the same way Finnick Odair did: death by trident. Oh, and I'm going back into that dumb arena again for the Quarter Quell. It's not that I don't think I can win... It's that I think I can. Finnick and I are supposed to ally with Katniss and Peeta so we can get them out. The problem is that when I am in a competition, I'll do anything to win. I'm counting on Finnick to hold me back. He was my mentor in my games, and he has become my second father. If I have to go back into the Arena, I'm glad it's with him.

An hour ago, I was standing in front of my stylist. He was getting me ready for the Tribute Parade. We're supposed to be ourselves, and for me, that means being arrogant and pretending the Games are just another annoyance. I'm even pretending I don't have to wear this "swimsuit" (it's really just some nets woven together enough that I can't be considered naked).

My stylist stood back to see the combined effects of my outfit, hair, and makeup And put his hands on my shoulders with a grin. "You look wonderful, Lily."

I smiled back. "Thanks!" This man could work magic. I spun to look in the mirror and gasped. The girl looking back at me was a stranger. She looked at least 19, while I am only 15. Her black hair fell around her shoulders in neat ringlets. Her makeup made her look stunning and intimidating. Her smile grew as mine did. "Thank you." We both whispered.

My stylist said nothing, only led me out of the room and to the elevator.

Now, I'm standing beside the chariot Finnick and I are supposed to ride to President Snow's welcome speech. I glare at anyone who comes near me, except Finnick, but he's talking to Katniss. Peeta starts towards me and I glare, but he doesn't stop. He stands in front of me. "I don't think we've met." He says. "I'm Peeta. Which Games did you win?"

"I won the year before you. I'm Lily, but I hate that name. Call me what ever you want." I say, suspicious. _Everyone_ knows who I am.

He holds out his hand for me to shake. "Oh, I know who you are, I just thought a formal introduction would be nice." He jokes as I shake his hand. I smile despite myself. "Well then, nice to meet you, Peeta." I think Peeta and I will get along well. Katniss, I'm not so sure about.

Peeta smiles a bright smile. "I saw you training. For a girl your size, you're very strong and great with weapons."

"I went into the games at thirteen, and I planned on winning." I shrug. "You're amazing with camouflage." I hesitate for a moment. "Maybe we could team up in the arena?" Finnick and Katniss are watching us now.

He smiles and nods. "Katniss and Finnick too?"

"Of course."

"I think we have a deal, Lily." He grins and walks back to Katniss.

* * *

**A/N: Hello loves! I found a notebook that had lots of my old stories in it, so I decided to upload them! I'll be updating this one every day until its done. Enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I wake up the next day, I'm perfectly calm... But only for a few seconds. As soon as I remember that today is the day, I'm panicking. Finnick has to come into my room and calm me down. After he gets me to eat something, I'm taken up to the roof where I board the helicopter. After the tracker is put in my arm, my stylist starts to get me ready. He pulls my hair back into a simple ponytail and headband. I slip my token (a small ring my father gave me before he died) onto my finger. "Good luck." My stylist tells me as the glass slides over me and the platform begins to rise.

* * *

As soon as the platform is still, I'm begin to grin. I am surrounded by water. I bend down into a crouch and as soon as the gong sounds, I'm in the water and running to the Cornucopia, grabbing a trident and guarding the other for Finnick, who appears beside me and covers my back.

"Have you seen Katniss or Peeta?" I ask as I fight a career who got his hands on a spear. He doesn't stand a chance; he's dead in seconds.

"Here comes Katniss now!" He says as the last career- who isn't stuck on their platform- falls. He and Katniss stand, weapons pointed at each other, as I round the Cornucopand looking for Peeta. I see him stranded on his platform, and immediately strap my trident to my back and swim out to him. He remembers our truce and let's me help him back to the Cornucopia, where Finnick and Katniss stand, relaxed. They have obviously come to and agreement.

"What now?" I ask as I wring out my ponytail.

"We head for the trees." Katniss replies immediately. Finnick and I share a glance; we would much rather stay near the water. We know we have to keep Katniss and Peeta safe, though. "Okay." I reply, and we head towards the jungle.


End file.
